Relajación no jutsu
by Princessa Saiyan
Summary: Karin exije a Sasuke que se tomen un descanso y se relajen. El Uchiha no hace caso y en una de sus peleas resulta muy herido.Ella le salva y lo pone seguro, allí se dispone a curarle cuando Sasuke pide morderle, pero esta se niega. Con la insistencia de Karin de que se relaje Sasuke se cansa, y es él, el que decide como relajarse ante la gran técnica de Karin.Lemon.


**Relajación no jutsu**

Llevamos semanas sin descanso, casi sin parar. Va siendo hora de que Sasuke nos de un respiro y paremos durante un tiempo para reponernos.

Nos dio la opción de abandonar pero no puedo hacerlo, es tan mono y está tan bueno que no puedo separarme de él. Aunque me ignora, creo que en el fondo su fachada de tío duro le impide mostrarse como es.

Hoy aún no nos ha dicho nada sobre la misión que vamos a tener, pero su silencio nos indica que tiene algo en mente. Cualquiera le pregunta cuando está tan concentrado. Ese idiota de Suigetsu está con Juugo riendo en un rincón de la habitación y mi precioso Sasuke está solito, frente una de las ventanas sentado sobre la cama y con los ojos cerrados.

Me levanto de mi silla en la que estaba descansando, con mi brazo apoyado sobre la mesa sujetando mi cara de aburrimiento.

Ya de pie me abro un poco la camiseta, intentando marcar canalillo para, en un intento desesperado, llamar la atención de Sasuke.

-Sa-su-ke . -Digo despacio, intentando captar su mirada. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Me agarro a su brazo y me apego a él, intentando rozar con disimulo uno de mis pechos sobre su cuerpo. Como es de esperar, ni se inmuta, sigue de brazos cruzados ignorandome.

-Karin, deja de intentar seducir a Sasuke, estás desesperada. - Escucho, entre ira, las palabras de mi compañero, al que un día daré una buena paliza.

-Cállate estúpido.- Grito con los ojos como platos. - Sasuke, he pensado que merecemos un descanso después de tanto trab...

-Tenemos que capturar un Biju. -Dijo secamente, callándome en el acto. - Madara insiste en que hagamos muestra de lo que sabemos hacer.

-Oh, Sasuke-kun . -cogí su cabeza y puse su cara entre mis pechos, restregándolos cerca de su boca. - Siempre tan orgulloso, dando muestras de tu poder.

-¡Karin! - Me dijo al fin, apartando mis senos de su cara. - Tenéis que prepararos.

Refunfuñando y a regañadientes me fui a preparar el equipaje para la misión. Cuando ya estabamos listos partimos hacía el lugar donde se encontraba el Hachibi. Un chakra tan intenso sería fácil de localizar, me concentré y cuando tenía un punto cercano avisé a Sasuke. Los guié hasta el lugar, una vez allí nos encontramos con el jinchuriki, un chalado que rapeaba en lugar de hablar normal.

-Hemos venido a capturarte. - Dijo Sasuke tajantemente. - Karin ponte detrás mía, Juugo, Suigetsu a vuestros puestos.

Tras una batalla, aparentemente fácil, nos encontramos con varios inconvenientes. Tanto así que no pudimos ganar y tanto Juugo como Suigetsu tuvieron que ponerse delante de Sasuke para cubrirle mientras yo, que estaba detrás, le cogía y lo sacaba de ahí. Estaba muy débil, tantos días seguidos en misiones y ahora esta bestia, no podía acabar bien.

Nos retiramos, cargando yo con Sasuke mientras los demás me daban tiempo para huir. Una vez en nuestra guarida lo dejé descansar sobre una de las rocas que servía de cama.

-Estoy bien, tenemos que capturar al jinchuriki. - A duras penas podía hablar y el muy idiota me salía con esas.

-Se ve que estás fantástico. - Dije sonando sarcástica. -Sasuke, necesitas curas y descansar.

-Dame tu brazo. - Sabía lo que iba hacer. - Déjame morderte.

Sólo escuchar esas palabras tan sensuales de él, me ponían la piel de gallina. Me excitaba tanto este hombre que haría cualquier cosa por sentirle. Pero siempre me pasaba igual, me mordía y me dejaba excitaba todo el día y no me hacía ni el mínimo caso sexual.

-No, Sasuke. Te he traído aquí para curarte con medicinas. - Ignoré mi parte de mujer salida e hice de tripas corazón.

-Pero así - Intentó incorporarse. -Tardaré más en recuperarme.

-Mejor, así descansas mas y te relajas, que bien falta te hace, Sasuke-kun.

Le quité la capa y le abrí la camisa. Justo cuando iba a dejarlo sin ella me agarró mi brazo con fuerza.

-Quiero morderte, Karin. - El tono serio de su voz, sus ojos enrojecidos, y su chakra desequilibrado... me costaba resistirme. - ¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir? ¿Acaso no estás conmigo para que me sirvas así?

-¿Servirte así? - Pregunté incrédula. - ¿Tengo cara de botiquín?

-Karin, eres una ninja sensorial y médico, tu sangre me cura. Haz tu trabajo y déjame morderte.

-Pero hay muchos medicamentos y vendajes aquí. - Le enseñé varias cajas con lo que mencioné. - No hay necesidad de que me chupes la sangre.

-Tengo que confesarte algo, Karin. - Susurró llevando mi brazo hasta su boca. - Me gusta como sabes.

Sentí sus dientes clavándose en mi carne, abriéndola para él y su beneficio. Quise quejarme, retirar el brazo y negarme, pero me estaría engañando a mi misma. Deseaba que me mordiera y sentir como sus labios rozaban mi piel, como succionaba de mi para beneficiarse.

-Sasuke...-Susurré mientras mi piel se erizaba y mis mejillas se pusieron tan coloradas como mi pelo. - Sasuke-Kun.

-No pareces decepcionada, ¿No decías que no querías? - Alzó una ceja sonriendo de forma malévola.

-Eres mi líder, tengo que obedecerte. - Me apegué a él y me quité las gafas. - Haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras.

-¿Seguro? - Preguntó dejándome descolocada. - Igual tienes razón, y necesito un descanso antes de ir por ese maldito hachibi.

-Claro Sasuke – Kun, esto nos ha pasado por tener la guardia baja y no estar descansados al máximo.

-Cierto, necesito relajarme un poco. - Lo vi incorporándose, después de mordérme siempre tenía mas vitalidad. - Tu me vas a ayudar a relajarme Karin.

-¿Yo? ¿Eh? ¿Sasuke-kun? - Me puse tensa al sentir como me cogía en brazos y me sentaba a horcajadas encima de él. - ¿Qué..? ¿Qué haces?

-Relajarme, Karin. ¿No es eso lo qué me has dicho que haga? - Me agarró el culo con ambas manos, apretándome contra él, sintiendo su masculinidad crecer bajo su ropa.

Me arrancó mi pantalón y me dejó en bragas. Agradecí haberme quitado la capa al llegar a la guarida. Esto nos ha facilitado mucho trabajo. Sonreí maliciosa y enloquecida, por fin iba a tener a Sasuke entero para mi, dentro de mi cuerpo como tanto ansiaba.

Su cara estaba pegaba a mis pechos, pegándome pequeños mordiscos por encima de la ropa, haciendo que mis pezones se pusieran duros y tensos. La única prenda que quedaba tapando mi intmidad desapareció, quedando expuesta totalmente a él.

-Karin, quitame los pantalones. - Ordenó, tal cual yo obedecí sin pensarlo. - Y ahora, quitáte la camiseta, quiero verte desnuda.

Me encontraba desnuda completamente frente a mi sueño húmedo, Sasuke Uchiha. Podía sentir mi intimidad empapada sólo de pensar en las cosas que haría conmigo, sólo de imaginarlo ya me excitaba y tenía que controlarme por no correrme aquí mismo.

Mis mejillas enrojecidas dejaban ver quizás a una Karin tímida que no tenía nada que ver con la real. Siempre había sido decidida y extrovertida, pero con Sasuke Uchiha los sentimientos me dominaban y él me intimidaba.

Le agarré de su ropa, y me deshice de su camisa y el pantalón, la única prenda que le cubría el cuerpo eran unos calzoncillos, se los quité, y le dejé desnudo ante mi. Una impresionante erección me dejó con la boca abierta y exhausta. No pude evitar sacar la lengua y rozarme los labios, saboreando antes de tiempo, lo que tenía preparado para mi.

-Toda tuya, Karin. - Me dijo mientras me indicaba con su mano el centro de su deseo. - A ver si de verdad me relajas como has dicho.

Casi sin poder hablar de lo que me parecía un sueño, me dirigí a él y me puse encima de su cuerpo, a cuatro patas. Quedando a la altura suficiente como para que mis pechos cayeran sobre su miembro erecto y duro. Lo envolví con ellos y mirándole a los ojos comencé a subir y bajar, masturbándolo con ellos . Sólo apartaba la vista para acercar mi cara a su erección, metermela en la boca e introducírmela hasta la garganta.

El placer en la cara de Sasuke y verlo sometido a mi como nunca antes lo había visto con nadie, me estaba llevando a la excitación mas absoluta. Verlo derretirse de placer por mis atenciones era algo muy placentero.

Sentí una presión en la cabeza y me percaté de su mano, la cual me empujaba para mantener un ritmo frenético y guiado por él. Aceleró varias embestidas y de pronto me paró en seco, apartando mi boca de su virilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, casi sin percatarme, lo tenía encima mía. Con mis piernas abiertas completamente para él, le rodeé la cintura. Sin preámbulos me la metió hasta el fondo. Sus embestidas animales me estaban haciendo gemir sin control, sin importarme lo ruidosa que podía llegar a ser. Me la sacó, decepcionándome y me dio la vuelta. Me puso a cuatro patas y me la volvió a meter mas fuerte que antes, azotándome y agarrándome del pelo. Cada embestida era mas intensa y fuerte que la anterior, cada una iba cargada de mas placer y deseo. Me estiraba del pelo con una mano, pero lejos de dolerme me excitaba aún mas. Con su otra mano me agarraba de la cadera para profundizar aún mas, si podía, en mi.

-Eres una escandalosa. - Me regañó mientras la sacaba y volvía a embestirme, de una manera animal.

Era tan salvaje, desequilibrado y erótico que me estaba volviendo loca. Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, intentando controlarme para alargar más este placentero momento, cuando sentí un fuerte azote que me hizo perder el control y no pude evitar correrme. Mi cuerpo sin fuerzas se caía, pero él agarrándome, me sostuvo para seguir jugando un rato mas conmigo.

-Aún no he terminado contigo, Karin. - Decía decidido, mientras me empalaba una y otra vez con su miembro y me desgarraba entre placenteras embestidas.

Poco después sentí como se tensaba sobre mi cuerpo, como dentro de mi, su masculinidad se agitaba y palpitaba, el cálido calor de mi interior me aseguró que se había corrido y estaba satisfecho.

No pasó mucho cuando antes de salir de mi interior, me mordió en el cuello.

-Me has relajado mucho pero me sigo sintiendo débil. - Dijo sonriéndome. -Vístete, antes de que lleguén Juugo y Suigetsu.

Hice caso y me vestí. Al rato aparecieron nuestros compañeros y una vez más, volví a pegarle un puñetazo en la cara a Suigetsu por su insolencia hacía mi con Sasuke. Él por su parte, no mostró nada de lo que anteriormente habíamos hecho. No habló ni comentó nada, seguía como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Ahora me iba a costar mas aún quitarme de la cabeza a Sasuke Uchiha.

Fin.


End file.
